Days like these
by micayer
Summary: I do not own Hetalia This is just for fun. Doesnt have a big couple in here. Its just gonna be random characters doing random things :Enjoy!Wow...I messed up. this is totally a big couple, EnglandXSeychelles. (I wouldnt say FranceXSeychelles though. Its more of a dad, daughter thing.)
1. Chapter 1

There was a voice that came over the intercom, _"Would a Ms. Seychelles please report to the student council room. Ms. Seychelles to the student council room. Thanks."_ Seychelles looked up from her homework and frowned, "What does he want now! She got up and stomped out of her dorm room. Opening the door to the student council room she met his eyes, what a dazzling green…They stood there having a stare down for a few moments when Sey broke the silence, "What do you need you big oaf! I already came in today!" He raised his unnaturally large eyebrows, "Get in here, I got new stuff for you to do." He pointed to a large stack of white papers on a small desk, designated for her. "

"Look here Brit-" She was cut off by England interrupting her, "You will address me as Sir!" She rolled her eyes and started again, "Look here, _sir…" _She said the last part mockingly and proceeded to smirk when she saw him flinch. "You can't just call me whenever you want, I have a life…and a lifetime of homework to do." She huffed and puffed while England got up and walked over to her. He grabbed the collar around her neck and brought her face inches from his, "Listen here. You are mine to control, you belong to me. I can do whatever I like with you, whenever I like with you. Got me you blubbering fool?"

"Oh really…eyebrows." She stared defiantly at him. Eyes ablaze, England let her go and yelled, "You little twat! You will have double, no triple the work from now on" He added more papers to her already huge stack, " so get used to it!" He turned on his heel and went back to his desk. Seychelles fumed and sat down at the desk, working on the papers. They both stayed quiet the whole time.

-The Next Morning-

Seychelles woke up, her hair a mess and dark bags under her eyes. She had stayed in the student council office almost the whole night. With little sleep she was headed to her next class. When she arrived, everyone was already seated. The bell rang and the teacher came up behind Seychelles, "bonjour mon amour!" She turned around to see France, "Papa France! Je vous ai manqué! How have you been?"

"Just fine petit, Im actually here to be the substitute today." Smiling, he patted her head and walked in. She followed with admiration in her eyes. As soon as Papa France had introduced himself, all the girls in the classroom swooned. They squealed and had hearts in their eyes. France only played them along further by winking and blowing kisses to each and every one of them. Seychelles rolled her eyes and sighed, "oh mon dieu…Papa! Can we continue please?" He looked at her and laughed, "Of course mon chéri."

-after class-

France grabbed Seychelles as she was rushing out the door, "What is wrong my dear Sey? Where are you off to in such a rush?"

"Im heading to the student council office, England is waiting for me and if im late he will literally….kill me. I will see you later Papa!" She ran off and walked into the room, only a minute late. England was nowhere to be seen so she quickly set down her stuff and started the tea. He walked in as she was pouring it, his eyes showed that something was wrong, "Good afternoon sir." She walked over to her desk and started on the paperwork.

"Thank you," He said curtly, sitting down and taking a sip of his tea. He spit it out immediately after and grumbled, "What is this disgusting excuse for a tea?!" Seychelles got up and grabbed the cup, she lost her grip and spilled it all over him. Her face was filled with anguish and fear, "désolé!" She reached up and covered her mouth a bit too late, she had let a word slip. England flew into a rage, "Don't use that disgusting language in front of me! And help me clean myself up!" She nodded and stepped forward as he stepped back, they tangled their feet together and started to fall. Seychelles blinked a few times, her vision blurry. Something heavy was crushing her, she went to talk when she realized that something was on her lips. She focused in and realized that her and England were locking lips! Her eyes went wide and she turned a bright red (though it was hard to see through her tan).


	2. Chapter 2

England looked down at Seychelles and turned red as well, though it was much easier to see on his face. He pulled away and stood up, "Bloody hell!" He covered his mouth and averted his eyes. Seychelles sat up and did the same.

"You can be dismissed for today, I will work on your paperwork myself." He sat down at his desk again.

"But, its too much work for you to do by yours-" Seychelles argued.

"I said you are dismissed, LEAVE!" England pointed to the door. Seychelles got up and ran, running into France as she did. "Oh! Papa!" He looked down at her and and patted her head, "Bonjour my wee Seychelles. Whatever is the matter?" She didn't look at him, "Nothing. I was just dismissed and heading to my room. Lots of homework." She looks up and smiles lightly, "hehe." He takes her chin and points it towards himself, "Do not lie to me mon chere." Seychelles looked at him, blushed, then started down the hall, "See you later Papa France."

France sighed and shook his head. He then proceeded to walk into the student council office, "England…So nice to see you again." England stood up and held out his hand, "Thanks for being our sub today. It really helped out. However, I have a proposition for you." France took the extended hand and shook it. England gestured for him to sit down. France sat down and smiled, "Before that. What happened between you and Seychelles?" England had begun pouring some tea for the both of them and spilled it slightly, coughing he straightened up and went to the sink, "Nothing happened. Whatever are you talking about you git?" He started wiping up the counter. France frowned and got up, "Do not do anything to her or so help me England…" England turned around and glared at him, "It is really none of your business, seeing as she isn't yours. She mine. So get that through your thick skull you milksop!" England sighs and holds up his hand, "My apologies. I did not mean to fly off the handle. Please." He again gestured to the chair. France shook his head, "I will remain standing thank you." Britain's eyebrows furrowed for an instance before he began to speak again, "One of our teachers of many years, Wang Yao (China), is retiring and we have an opening. Would you be interested in staying with us as a teacher at this here school of education."

"Of course. I have been waiting for an opening forever." Francis replied without hesitation. Arthur smiled and set paperwork in front of him, "Then all I need is you to sign these."

"I just want you to understand that Im here for Seychelles. I will try to take her back with me." France turned and headed out the door after signing the forms. Arthur left stunned and speechless behind him.

-The next day-

Seychelles walked into the student council room after class. She looked around and set up England's tea on his desk. He walked in as she slipped into the kitchen. She poked her head out to see him and was surprised to see her best friend, Lee-Lee. (Also known as Liechtenstein) They were talking in hushed voices. Seychelles walked in and they stopped, looking at her.

"Hey Lee-Lee! Odd to see you in here." Sey smiles at her and hugs her. Liechtenstein smiles weakly and hugs her back, "Well I hate it, but im off now. See you Sey!"

England grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug before she goes. He also starts to whisper something in her ear. She peeps and turns bright red, nods her head and rushes out the door. Seychelles stares at them with a weird expression on her face, "Are you guys dating?!" Arthur turns a bright red and he shakes his head furiously, "Of course not you stupid cur! Are you stupid?" He flicked her in between the eyes and sat down.

"OH! Im sorry! Guess I didn't get the memo you jerk! Go die in a hole!" She turns around, arms crossed.

England looks up somewhat interestedly, "Would you be jealous if I was dating her?"

"O-of course not!" She got into her seat and worked. _But seriously…Why do I feel like this? I do feel a bit funny inside. But that's silly, I hate England! I could never like him… _She laughed it off.


	3. Chapter 3

Seychelles had fallen asleep in class. She had started to snore when something hit her on the head. Blinking with sleepy eyes she looked up to see everyone staring at her and England standing in the front of the classroom. He glared at her, gesturing for her to follow. He left without even a word. Seychelles got up quickly, too quickly, and tripped over someone's bag. Closing her eyes, she prepared for a crash landing. But before she hit the ground, someone had their hands around her. "You were rescued by the awesomeness!" a strong arrogant, and slightly…scratch that, a lot cocky voice announced. Seychelles looked up, _ugh. Its Prussia…_"Yeah. I'm fine."

'_Belarus can be seen hissing at Seychelles in the background'_

Seychelles patted her uniform and pushed away, leaving Prussia standing there all happy like.

When she had gotten to the student council room, England was sitting there looking annoyed. "You took too long cur!". Seychelles mockingly curtsied and said in her best old English butler accent, "My apologies sir." He scowled and threw a book to the other side of the room, "fetch." Seychelles stood there dumbfounded, "Im not a dog. And I most certainly won't '_fetch'_ that book for you."

"Fetch!" England said louder.

"NO!"

"Get it now Seychelles!" He was straining to keep control. She walked up to his desk, "I'm not just going to get a book for you stupid! I'm not that stupid. You would have to be an idiot, or brain-dead to think that I woul-"England stood up and slapped her across the face, "YOU INSOLENT COUNTRY!You do as I say when I say it! No matter what it is!" He grabbed her collar and tightened it to the point of choking her. She wriggled and grabbed at it, gasping for air. England just continued, despite the struggle, "I say jump, you jump! I say get the book…YOU GET THE BOOK!" He threw her to the ground. She gasped and choked as the air entered her lungs again. Tears streaming down her face, she looked up at him. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he just did, "Seychel-"France barged through the door, his arms open. She saw him and took into his arms quickly. As her and France embraced, England and France had a stare down. "Spring break starts tomorrow Mon amour. Would you care to join me at my lovely home in Paris?" The Frenchman petted her messy hair.

"You may not go Seychelles! I forbid it. You are to stay here with me and work the length of the break!" England glared. Seychelles looked up disobediently, "Yes Papa, I will go home with you. I didn't have any plans anyway." She smiled at him, a big welt starting to creep up on her cheek. As she started to leave, England grabbed her hand. She pulled it away. Turning to him, without a word, she took off the collar and threw it at him. She then stomped out. France laughed, "My little one is not happy with you, pig."

"She's not yours and I won't be giving her back to you! So why are you taking her?"

"Because…" stated France, "By the time I'm done with her, you won't have a choice in the matter. She will be mine once more." England looked down at the collar, "I won't let you. I care for her more than you know France."

"ohhohoh? Tell that to her bruised face and collar burned neck. But if you truly think that you can keep her with you, Game On."


End file.
